1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, a data processing device for a display device, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which the luminance is controlled by a current or voltage. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode layer and a cathode layer forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material light-emitted by the electric field.
Typically, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified into a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED), depending on a mode for driving the organic light emitting diode (OLED). Among these, the AMOLED to be lighted according to the selection for each unit pixel is mainly used in terms of resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.